Tango with me
by Roses of angels
Summary: Oz and Alice are great tango dancing partners. Alice has a strange past that Oz doesn't know about. What is Alice hiding? Will they be able to make it to the final round in the competition against a new couple that Alice knows? Find out! HERE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well here is another beginning of a story. I hope you guys enjoy! Reviews please! **

**Alice's POV:**

_"One, two, three, four." _ I danced gracefully with my partner. The cold air brushed against my skin. I could feel the eyes of the judges looking at me. This was the last round of the Tango auditions. I spent years and years training to reach this far. I couldn't give up now.

_"One, two, three, four." _ I looked at my partner. His name was Oz. He's been my partner for almost 8 years. I've known him since that day when we first started to learn how to tango. Oz grabbed my hand and twirled me around. I fit perfectly in his arms. Oz embraced me and picked me up.

Oz picked me up and spun me around. We were doing so well. It was time for the last step. It was the hardest move that we couldn't do perfectly. I sat on the floor and he picked her up. He threw me up in the air. _"Ba Dump ba dump." _ Both of our hearts were beating quickly.

Oz caught me and I wrapped my legs around his waist. We did it. The music ended and the room was silent. Oz put me down and looked at the audience. The audience were surprised. Then they clapped their hands and whistled loudly. The judges stood up and clapped. The other contestants looked at us in awe and jealousy. Oz smiled at me and we bowed.

We went offstage.

"We did it!" Oz exclaimed.

I smiled and looked down. I blushed.

"I think we did ok", I said.

"Oh come on, you know we did amazing," said Oz.

I looked at the other contestants. They were the last ones to perform and now it was time for the judges votes. Our teacher came in.

"You guys did so amazing", Sharon said.

I blushed and nodded. Now it was time for the results. We sat down in chairs and a bunch of reporters came towards us.

"Tell us!" one reporter asked, "How did you think you did?"

"I think we did pretty ok", Oz said.

"Tell us how long have you been tangoing with each other?" asked one reporter.

"Almost 8 years", I said smiling.

"How did you meet him?" one reporter asked.

"It all started when we were only 9 years old. Our parents were great friends. When we started to tango, it was awkward at first. We were both shy and we were both serious about tango. When a few years later passed we won our first trophy. All the judges looked at us like we were pros or something", I said.

"I told you we could do it", said Oz.

Oz would always say that sentence. It was great. Then we applied for more and more competitions and we won them. First place as always", I said smiling, "and here we are now", I said.

Oz smiled proudly.

"Have you ever fallen in love with each other?" One reporter asked.

I blushed.

"Well no we haven't", said Oz quietly.

He looked away. I blushed even more. The reporters took many pictures and wrote down some notes.

Then it was the time. We all went to the stage. The judges handed out medals for those who weren't in the top 3. They gave a bronze trophy to one couple and they gave a silver trophy to the other. Then the judges looked at us and smiled.

"Congratulations", said the judge, "You guys are the top tango partners in this world."

I smiled.

"You are officially in our record book for the best tango dancers for this year", he said.

We shook his hand and took the trophy. Sharon came to us after the show and smiled. She took the trophy and went off.

"Come on", said Oz, "Let's go celebrate."

I nodded. We went to a fancy restaurant. Le Claire de fleur. It was our favorite restaurant. We grew up there basically. The chef was my father.

"Hey kiddos!" my father exclaimed.

"Hi dad", I said.

"I heard the news", said my father.

"Yes Mr. B", said Oz, "We got first place."

My dad smiled happily.

"Well Oz, your parents are in the kitchen", said my dad, "I'll join you after I lock this place up."

Oz nodded and guided me to the kitchen. It was really quiet and my mom and his parents were there. They were talking quietly. When we came up, they saw and congratulated us. I smiled. Then my mom pulled me aside.

"Hey", she said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"So what do you think of Oz?" She asked.

"I think he's a sweet guy", I said.

"Do you love him?" She asked.

"Why?" I asked

"Just asking", she said smiling.

She skipped off the where the parents were. Sharon came in with the trophy and everyone swarmed around her. I went off to the side and slipped out the door. I walked up the stairs to the roof. I saw Oz there and I sat next to him.

"Why are you up here?" I asked.

"Well I know that you will be here", he said softly.

I smiled and sat next to him.

"I can't believe we made this far", I said.

He nodded. He scooted closer to me. I felt his warm shoulder next to mine. I smiled and looked at the stars.

"It's a beautiful night", I said.

"Do you know there is something more beautiful than the stars," Oz said.

"What?" I asked.

"You", he said softly.

I blushed and looked down. Oz laughed.

"It's a compliment", he said.

"I know", I said.

He nodded. Our cat came and sat on my lap. He meowed loudly.

"Oh hi Cheshire", I said rubbing his ears. He purred and snuggled up with me.

"Well, we should go down", he said.

I nodded.

"Yea", I said.

The next day, I was dancing again. Oz came in the dancing studio and smiled. I didn't notice him when he joined me.

"You're up early", he said.

"And you're late", I said.

He twirled me around and grabbed my waist.

"You know we have a tight schedule today", I said.

"I know", he said.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him. I wrapped my leg around his waist and he dragged me across the floor.

"You know you're meeting someone today", said Oz.

"I know", I said, "A blind date."

Oz stopped.

"What?" He asked.

"A blind date", I said.

"So they set you up too?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I'm going on a blind date too", he said.

I looked at him. I felt this heavy weight on my heart.

"Oh", I said sadly.

"I'm not going to fall in love with her", he said.

"Why not?" I asked.

He came closer to me.

"I'm in love with someone else", he said.

I blushed. I pulled away.

"Let's get ready", I said.

Oz looked at me with a sad face. He nodded and walked to his room. I changed into a white and blue dress. I put on a blue headband. I sprayed some perfume. I don't put on makeup because it takes too much time. I put on some lip balm and walk out. I bump into Oz. He was struggling with his tie.

"Oz", I said, "Do you need help?"

"Yes", he said.

I sighed and began to tie up his tie.

"You need to learn. I'm not going to always be next to you", I sighed.

"I wish you would", he mumbled.

I blushed and finished tying up the tie. We both walked out.

"Well, see you later", I said.

Oz nodded. He began walking slowly the other way. I walked the opposite way. It would br faster. I arrived and sat down. I ordered a drink and waited for my blind date to come. A few hours passed and then there was a ring. I looked up and I saw Oz.

"Oz?" I asked.

"Alice?" Oz asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for my date", I said.

I looked at him. Could it be...? Is he the one? I blushed. My phome rang and I picked it up.

"Oh Alice", said my mom, "You're date is Oz!"

"And now you tell me?!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry! Have a great date!" She cried.

She hung up. I looked at my phone. I gripped the phone tightly. Oz looked at me with a confused face. I smiled and looked at him.

"Our parents set us up", I said.

Oz looked at me with twinkled eyes.

"Well then let's go on a date then", he said, "Sorry to keep you waiting."

He offered his arm.

"Shall we go to an amusement park?" Oz asked, "Or a walk in the park?"

"A walk in the park", I said.

Oz nodded. I took his arm and we went walking. I think that will be a great date.

**Oz's POV:**

I walked around with Alice. My heart was beating so fast. Of course she held my arms a bunch of times, but this time was different. I need to stay cool.

"So", I said, "We start practice tomorrow."

Alice nodded.

"We need to start again tomorrow", she said, "We have a performance in a few days."

I nodded. The wind blew softly against my skin. Something caught Alice's eye and she ran to it. I let her run and I saw the beauty in Alice. Her hair was flowing softly and her eyes were sparkling. She was so beautiful.

"Alice", I called, "Wait up!"

I ran to her and walked up to her. She was kneeling on the ground.

"What did you find?" I asked.

She turned and there was a dirty puppy.

"It's so adorable!" she cried.

I backed up a few steps.

"Alice put it down!" I exclaimed.

"Why?" She asked.

Then she made a face which looked evil.

"You're scared of dogs are you?" She asked evilly.

"No", I said, "It's dirty."

Alice smiled.

"Well we can always clean them", she said smiling.

"We are not taking this dog home", I commanded.

"Please!" Alice exclaimed.

She looked at me with cute eyes. I hesitated. I looked down.

"Fine", I said.

Alice smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you", she said.

She ran home. She cleaned the dog and groomed it. She did everything. In the end it was cute.

"Oh you are so cute!" She exclaimed.

I smirked. It sure was cute. I patted it's head.

"What are you going to name it?" I asked.

"Mmmmm Lacie", said Alice.

I smiled.

"A beautiful name", I said.

Alice nodded. When we came in the room with the dog and our parents took him out of our arms.

"So adorable!" they would say.

We snuck upstairs to my room. We both sat on the bed. It was quiet.

"Do you ever want to do something else other than tango?" I asked.

"No", Alice said.

"Well, I do", I said.

"What do you want to become?" she asked.

"I want to become a singer", I said.

"Why that?" she asked wrinkling her nose.

"I want to show people that I can do more than sing", I said.

"Well, there's a lot of paparazzi", she said quietly, "and you might get really busy."

"I'll still have time to spend with you", I said.

She shook her head.

"No", she said, "You won't."

She left the room. I went after her after a few minutes and I saw her and my mom talking.

"Alice", my mom said, "You need to let those thoughts go."

"But I can't forget him", Alice said, "He reminds me of him."

I looked down. She loved someone before me.

"He wanted to become a singer", she said, "And well I let him and he forgot about be and cheated on me."

I slowly backed away because I didn't want to hear anymore. I walked to my room and shut the door. I leaned against the door. That was why she didn't like singers. I closed my eyes and pulled my hands into fists. I would have to wait for tomorrow. Would she ignore me or would she not?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Well I hope you guys are enjoying this~^^ Review please! :)**

**Alice's POV:**

I sighed and walked up the stairs. I walked to Oz's room and out my hand on the handle. I could sense something was wrong.

"Oz?" I called out.

There was silence. I opened the door and looked in. He wasn't there. The window was open and I looked out. He was sitting on the roof. I looked up.

"Can I join join you?" I asked.

Oz jumped and looked down.

"Oh hey", he said.

"Sorry", I said.

I held out my hand. He took my hand. His hand felt really warm and strong. He pulled me up and I sat next to him. I looked at the stars.

"It's a very beautiful night", I said.

He nodded. We sat in silence.

"Why are you up here?" I asked.

"I overheard you speaking with my mom", he said.

"What?!" I thought to myself, "He heard EVERYTHING?! Oh no oh no no no no."

I started to get really nervous.

"Hehe", I laughed, "Well, that was the past!"

I kept rubbing my hands. Oz grabbed my hands and he went close to me. My heart was beating really loudly. I thought he could hear my heartbeat.

"You're nervous", he said, "Stop rubbing your hands. You really need to stop the habit."

I smiled nervously and laughed. I pulled my hands away.

"What are you talking about?" I asked nervously, "I'm not nervous."

"Is there something you want to tell me?" he asked, "What's making you nervous?"

I looked down. I was in silence. Oz didn't know about my past. I never really talked with him when I was young. I would constantly be out of the house dating with that guy. He would always be by my side during my sad times. He would help me. He never went out. He always stayed inside. He ignored every single confession a girl made to him. I wondered why. He was never a social person when he was young, but when he grew up, he became social. Yet he still rejected all the girls.

"Oz", I asked.

"Hm?" he asked.

"Why do you always rejected all the girls?" I asked.

"Why won't you answer my question?" he asked.

"Answer mine first", I said.

"Not until you answer mine", he said.

"No!" I exclaimed.

Oz chuckled.

"What?" I asked.

"Reminds me of us when we were young", he said smiling.

I smirked. I pushed his arm gently.

"Fine", I said.

I looked down and sighed.

"You know how you wanted to sing?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Well, before you know the guy I dated?" I asked.

Oz nodded.

"He sang a lot to me and well, you reminded me of him", I said softly.

Oz looked at me for a while and looked up.

"That's the past", he said, "You have me now." "I bet I sing way better than him."

I laughed.

"Are you?" I asked.

"So you're saying you don't believe in me?" he asked.

"I do", I said, "I just haven't heard you sing in a long time."

"Want me to sing to you?" he asked.

"No", I said blushingly.

Oz narrowed his eyes and smirked.

"You want to hear me", he said.

"I said I don't", I said.

"Then why are you blushing?" he asked.

I touched my cheek and blushed even more.

"I don't!" I exclaimed, "I'm going down!"

I was scooting down the roof. Oz grabbed my arm.

"Don't leave!" he exclaimed, "You want to hear me sing!"

I turned around.

"Fine I do want to hear you sing, but not now!" I said loudly.

I pointed a finger at him.

"Stop teasing me!" I pouted.

I could feel my back go backwards and I opened my eyes. I fell backwards. I could see Oz grab my hand and wrapped his arms around my body. When we slammed to the floor, I heard a groan. I froze. I didn't want to move. Did he save my life? I started to get worried. I pulled from his embrace and I looked at him.

"Oz", I exclaimed.

"Alice", he coughed, "You ok?"

"Don't worry about me!" I exclaimed, "Worry about yourself!"

"I'm fine", he said, "Are you ok?"

I nodded. I helped him up.

"Can you walk?" I asked.

He nodded. He walked perfectly fine, but I noticed a red mark on his arm.

"Oz!" I exclaimed.

He looked at his arm.

"It's ok", said Oz, "It's just a scratch."

I grabbed his ear and dragged him inside. The parents were still playing with the dog. I dragged Oz to my room and sat him down on the bed. I got out the medicine and a roll of cloth. I poured some alcohol on some cotton balls and dabbed it on his arm. He winced.

"Sorry", I said.

I cleaned up his arm and wrapped it up with the roll of cloth. I started to lift his shirt, but then he stopped me.

"What?" I asked.

I took his shirt off and began to bandage his scarred body. He stared at me in wonder.

"Who knew a girl would be so brave to just lift up a guy's shirt", Oz said in wonder.

I punched his arm.

"Shut up", I said stubbornly.

Oz smirked. I gave him a new shirt to wear.

"Thank you", I said.

"No need", he said. smiling.

"Why are you smiling?"

"I just want something back in return for my heroic duty", he said smirking.

I blushed.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"This", he said.

He quickly came and kissed my lips. I froze. His lips were soft and warm. I was melting in his arms. He wrapped his hands around my waist and brought me closer for a deeper kiss. I couldn't move. He gave me small kisses. He pulled away from me. I wanted more. It felt so good. He looked at my eyes and went closer for more. I slammed my palm in his face. He froze and fell backwards.

"Why...so...strong", he groaned.

"D...d….don't do that!" I exclaimed.

He pinned me down on the bed.

"Oh but you liked it", he whispered seductively.

I pushed him off. He smirked and laughed. He helped me up.

"Ok ok", he said, "I'll stop."

He walked to the door. He stopped.

"You know, I can't wait anymore", he said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"I think you will know soon", he said smiling, "Good night!"

He left my room and walked back to his room. I walked over to my desk and took out a box. I looked inside it and there were many things that he gave me. I took out a blue heart shaped diamond necklace out. It was small on a silver chain, but it was very pretty. That was the first gift that he gave me when I was around 12 years old. I always looked at the gifts that he gave me. I noticed why he would just give me gifts and not anyone else. I looked at the necklace. He told me that he couldn't wait anymore. Then that clicked in my head. He can't be in love with me. My eyes twitched. I ran to his room. I opened his door and stomped in. He looked up from his book.

"Wha-" he started to say.

I ran to him and went really close to him.

"You can't possibly be in love with me huh?" I asked.

"What?" he looked at me confused, "You think I love you?"

I nodded.

"You give me all these gifts!" I said angrily.

He laughed.

"I give them to you because you are special to me", he said, "Plus I felt like you would kill me if I didn't give you one."

I was red with embarrassment. That was true. I slowly got off the bed and walked backwards slowly and I ran out of his room. I embarrassed myself. I slammed my door. Lacie was in my room waiting for me. I smiled and rubbed her head. Lacie licked my cheek and wagged her tail happily. I smiled to myself. If I didn't have Oz, I wouldn't know what to do.

**Oz's POV:**

_I saw Alice running towards me. I stepped out and she bumped against my chest._

_"You ok?" I asked._

_She looked up and she was full with tears. I hugged her automatically. She held me tightly. I felt happy somehow. She was in my arms._

_"Him?" I asked._

_She nodded. She looked up. I grabbed her arm, but she grimaced. I looked at her arm and I saw a huge bruise. Anger started boiling in my chest. _

_"Who did this to you?" I asked gently._

_"Him", she said sadly. _

_I knew it. I heard a shout from behind and there were five guys running at her with a bat. I stepped in front of her. Then her ex came to me._

_"Oz", he said, "Thanks for catching her."_

_I looked at him angrily. He walked towards me and grabbed her arm, but I pushed him off. _

_"Don't touch her", I said angrily. _

_"Give her to me", he said, "We have business we have to discuss." _

_"Run home", I said softly to Alice's ears, "Now."_

_I pushed her off and she began to run. I turned around and her ex was there. _

_"You bastard!" he yelled._

_His buddies attacked me, but I beat them up quickly. I tossed the bat at her ex and it hit his head. _

_"So quick…", he said._

_I began to walk away. _

_"If I ever see you harming Alice ever again, I will literally not let you go", I said angrily_.

I woke up when my alarm rang. It was time for school. I got up tiredly. Today was the last day of school before summer was out. I dressed up into my uniform. This was my last year in high school. I opened the door and I saw Alice run past me. The sun was shining on something that she wore. It was blue and bright. I walked after her to the living room. I grabbed some bread and walked out. Alice was waiting for me. She smiled.

"Ready?" she asked.

I nodded. We walked to school. Alice was talking about how we would go to many countries for tango. I looked over to her and she was wearing a blue heart shaped diamond necklace. I remembered I gave her that when it was Valentine's day when we were 10 years old. I smiled.

"You're wearing that necklace I bought you", I said.

Alice looked down and smiled.

"I mean it is pretty", she said, "I mean I have to wear it. It would make you sad if I never wore it."

She walked a bit faster. Her friends came from behind and ran to her. When it came to her friends, they would always push me away from them. They would always drag me to malls and make me carry their bags as if I were a butler.

"What are you going to do after school?" Carly would ask.

"I don't know", she said smiling.

"Well, you can come to my summer party right after school", she said.

"I don't know", she said.

"Break will be there", said a girl with long blonde hair.

"No", she said, "I'm not interested in Break."

"Hey", said a voice behind me.

I turned around. There was a girl with a note in her hand. She had short brown hair.

"Yes?" I asked.

She handed me a note.

"This is for you", she said quietly.

I looked at it.

"I'm sorry, but I have a person that I am interested in and I don't want to hurt your feelings", I said.

I turned around and kept walking. Many girls would confess to me that they liked me. I felt a big tug on my arm. The girl was clinging on to me.

"Please, just read it!" she cried out, "I...I….I don't want to be weird, but I have a crush on you!"

Just as expected one of those desperate lovers. I gently pried her hands off my arm.

"No", I said softly, "I love someone else already."

"Who is that?" she asked.

I turned around. I saw Alice happy with her friends. Her smile just warmed me up/

"That is none of your business", I said.

I walked away leaving the girl crying. I hated when they cried. I don't like girls that cry so easily.

I kept walking on. I caught up with Alice.

"Come on", she said, "We are late!"

She grabbed my arm and we ran to school. We wouldn't do much. Just do nothing in our classes. Our school would let us do anything what we wanted on the last day. Like we could go anywhere in the school. I walked to the music room. It was empty there. I walked in and closed the door. I sat down on the piano chair. I started to play some scales. After I warmed up, I started to play a song that I made. Alice came in with lunch and sat next to me. She knew I would be in here.

"Here", she said.

She held out a lunch box.

"I'm not hungry", I said.

Alice wrapped her arms around my neck and started strangling me.

"You must eat!" she exclaimed.

"I...will!", I gasped.

She let go and smiled. She opened the box and smiled happily.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked.

"I made it", she said smiling proudly.

It smelled really good. She took out chopsticks and gave a pair to me. I opened it and picked out a cooked broccoli from the box. I dipped it in the soup and popped it in my mouth.

"How is it?" she asked.

"The soup is salty", I said jokingly.

"WHAT?!" she cried out.

She tasted the broccoli.

"It tastes fine to me", she mumbled.

"You know I was joking", I said, "It tastes amazing."

She gave me a evil look and smiled.

"It reminds me when I was sick", I said, '"You would always cook this for me."

She smiled and looked down at the keys.

"Thank you", she said.

I nodded.

"Do you want to hear my song?" I asked.

She nodded. I began to play her a soft tune. I am playing this song for a wedding for my cousin. Alice rested her head against my shoulder. I stopped playing. I looked at her. Her face was so soft and her hair smelled very nice. I wanted to kiss her, but I am afraid that I was going to wake her up. Oh well, it's now or never. I went closer to her face and kissed her lips. they were soft and warm. She moved. I went back to playing the piano. I smiled. The bell rang. It was 12 o'clock. Alice woke up and was startled.

"How long was I asleep?" Alice asked tiredly.

"A couple of minutes", I said, "You snore when you sleep."

"No way!" She exclaimed.

"Just kidding", I laughed.

Alice started hitting my arm. Her cheeks were red from the heat. I smiled and looked around. I saw a familiar face and I grabbed Alice's arm.

"Hey Alice", said a voice.

Alice turned around and froze. Her smile turned to a straight line.

"Hi", she said, "Break."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you are enjoying this. I'm so sorry for taking a long time to write, but of course high school is really making me so busy. I'm sorry! I will try and write more often. Thank you for reading! Enjoy and review!**

**Oz's POV: **

"Hi", Alice said, "Break."

Break was outside the door.

"What are you doing in here with that loser?" he asked.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"Ditch that loser and join me", Break said.

He came and grabbed her arm.

"You shouldn't do that if I were you", I said.

"And who do you think you are bossing me around?" Break asked.

I got up and turned around.

"Let go of her arm", I said sternly.

Break let go of her arm. He had a face of terror.

"Oz", he said nervously.

"This is my girl", I said.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards me. Alice was shaking a bit. I knew she remembered the past. I put my arm around her.

"I said not to mess with her again", I said, "Maybe I should make it stick to your brain more."

Break walked out slowly and ran. I was angry again. I can't control my anger. I walked out quickly, but Alice grabbed my arm.

"Why did you save me?" Alice whispered, "You could've let me be."

I breathed in and out slowly.

"Think carefully why I would save you", I said, "Do you think I wanted to fight him? No. I wanted to protect you. I didn't want to see you all hurt."

Alice was silent.

"Do you not see anything?" I asked angrily, "I-."

Alice hugged me quickly. She held me tightly.

"I'm sorry", she said, "I keep giving you a burden. You always appear at times that I need you. Like my guardian angel. Thank you though. Thank you."

She held tighter.

"Um", I said uncomfortably, "Alice, your grip."

"I'm sorry so sorry", she said.

I grabbed her hands and held her in my arms.

"I'm sorry", I apologized.

I held her tight. I put my face on her head. Her hair smelled like vanilla. Which was sweet. I pulled back.

"Let's go", I said.

"Where?" Alice asked.

"Out", I said smirking.

I grabbed her arm and dragged her out.

"We're not supposed to leave!" She exclaimed.

She pulled on my arm.

"Let's just go", I said.

I dragged her to the restaurant. Her dad greeted us.

"You're home from school early", he said smiling.

"Well, I wanted to take her on a date", I said.

Her mom popped out of nowhere.

"A date!" She exclaimed.

She put her hands together. Her dad looked satisfied.

"That's good", he said, "I'm glad you chose my daughter."

He patted my back a bit too hard. I coughed.

I dragged Alice to a room and sat her down. Her dad came in.

"Oh hello", he said, "I will be your server this fine afternoon." "Here is the menu, when you have already chosen please press the button."

He left the menus and slid the door closed.

"So", I said, "What are you going to eat?"

I leaned back into the chair. Alice looked at the menu. I knew what she was going to order. She opened her mouth to say something.

"Wait", I said.

I pressed the button and her mom came over.

"Have you decided on what to eat?" she asked.

"Yes", I said, "I would like to order a ramen pizza and tonkatsu."

Her mother smiled.

"You know her too much", she said, "You're order will be out in a while."

She left. I leaned back into my chair and Alice looked at me with wonder.

"How did you know?" she asked.

I smiled.

"I'm a stalker", I said jokingly.

Alice pouted cutely. After a while the food came out and we started eating. She was eating her chicken cutlet and I was eating my pizza. She was eating them quickly.

"Looks like you are enjoying yourself", I said.

She looked up. She had a smear of sauce on her cheek. I smiled.

"You know how I love this", she said.

I took out my phone and took a picture of her. She looked at me and smiled.

"May I see?" she asked.

I showed her and her smile disappeared.

"Erase it!" she exclaimed.

She tried to grab my phone, but I quickly put it back in my pocket.

"If you want it , come and get it", I smirked.

I didn't know she would actually come and get my phone. Next thing I knew, I was on the floor. Alice deleted the picture and smiled. She sat back down and started eating. She was too strong. I wonder where she got her strength from. After we ate, we went outside. The restaurant was close to the beach, so we took a daily stroll on the beach. The sun was setting and it was a beautiful sight to see. Alice was talking a whole bunch about the future and other things. I was just listening to her.

"Tomorrow, we have to start tangoing again", she said.

I nodded.

"Because on Monday, we have to perform in the talent show as the opener", she said, "Then we have to go to an interview and then we have to…."

I stopped.

"Alice", I said.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Don't you get sick sometimes of tangoing too long?" I asked.

"Well, yeah, sometimes", she said, "Why?"

"Don't you want to do something else?" I asked.

"Like what?" she asked.

"LIke hip hop or some other form of dancing", I suggested.

Alice looked down and smiled.

"Well, I actually tried pop dancing", she said.

"Well, why not try that?" I asked.

Alice laughed.

"Well, I don't know", she said, "I saw the beauty of tango and I started that."

I grabbed Alice's hand and twirled her around.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"I just wanted to do that", I said, "Why do you not want me to do that?"

I took a step closer to her. I smelled her sweet perfume. I longed to hug her and keep her close to me.

"We should go back", she said blushing.

I smirked and walked away making sure that Alice was right behind me.

"Come on cutie", I whispered, "When will you realize that I love you."

Alice ran up to me and punched my arm.

"Wait up!" she exclaimed.

She locked her arms with mine and we power walked to our home. She dragged me mostly.

I smiled when she was attacked by Lacie. I walked upstairs. I went to my room and opened the window. I sighed to myself. When would Alice realize that I love her? Well, until then, I will always wait for her until that day comes.

**Alice's POV:**

"_Alice", said Break._

_I was shivering in a corner. I was cornered up and Break came towards me slowly with a bat._

"_How many times did I tell you, not to interrupt me while I am in my room?" he asked softly._

"_Many times", I said._

"_And what did you do?" asked Break._

"_I'm sorry", I said shakily._

"_Sorry won't cut it", he said._

"_Why should I be sorry?" I blurted out. _

"_What?" asked Break._

"_Why should I be sorry?" I asked again more boldly._

_Break laughed and slammed the bat against my arm. I cringed in pain. I couldn't show him how weak I was._

"_You cheated on me", I said, "You won't let me break up with you or leave you." "You are simply using me!" _

"_Shut up!" screamed one of his buddies._

_He slapped me and I slammed back to the wall. Break came over to me and knelt down. He held my chin and made me look at him. _

"_I do that because it's for my image", he said._

_He let go and laughed loudly. I tightened my grip and I stood up and I walked over to him. He looked at me and I slapped him hard. Then I ran. They were chasing me. I had to keep running. I had to. If I stopped, I would be dead. _

I opened my eyes. I quickly got up. My heart was thumping quickly. I was sweating. I looked at my arm. There was a scar that he left me. I looked around. I was sleeping in Oz's room. How did I get here? I looked down and I saw Oz snoring. I narrowed my eyes at him. Oz wrapped his arms around me and pulled me down again.

"Alice", he mumbled, "I'll save you."

Sleep talk. I looked at Oz's face. His skin was clear and tan. It looked soft. His eyelashes was pretty. I touched his face and he moved. I pulled my hand back.

"I'll save you", he mumbled, "So you can realize that I…."

He stopped talking. I just laid there. I would always go to Oz whenever I was sad. He was always there for me. Like my guardian angel. I closed my eyes.

The next morning, I woke up to a good smell. I got up. My eyes were still closed and my hair was messy. I was in Oz's room. Why was I in Oz's room? I looked to my right and Oz was there sleeping soundly. Then I got to my senses. I pushed him off the bed. Oz woke up quickly.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, "What was that for?"

I looked at him and wrapped the sheets around my body. I pointed at him accusingly.

"What am I doing in here?" I asked.

"You came into my room", he said.

"What?" I asked.

I had a flashback. I had a bad dream and I went to his room. I groaned and slapped myself.

"Why are you slapping yourself?" he asked.

"To make myself wake up", I said groaning.

He got up smiling and grabbed my hand. My cheeks were burning in embarrassment.

"Don't slap yourself", he said.

His cold hand cooled down my cheeks. He kissed my cheek softly and walked out. I just sat there taking in what he did to me.

I got dressed and went downstairs. My mom greeted me.

"Oh Alice!" exclaimed my mom.

"Hi mom", I said.

"Oz is waiting for you in the dance studio", she said.

I nodded. I went down the stairs and I saw Oz there stretching. The light was shining down on him and his skin glowed. He looked like an angel. He turned and smiled. That made him more gorgeous.

"Hey", he said.

"Hi", I answered.

"You ready?" he asked.

I nodded. I walked to him and stretched.

"I have an idea", I said.

"What?" he asked.

"Why don't we mix it up a bit", I said.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Like dance and tango combined", I said.

Oz thought about it for a while and nodded.

"Sure", he said, "You know some moves?"

I nodded.

"I worked on this a few weeks ago", I said.

"Show me", he said.

I walked over and plugged the cord from my phone to the speakers. I chose the song. It began to play a pop song. Maps. I started dancing. Oz looked at me with amazement. He walked up and he joined me. He knew all the moves. I wondered how he did it. He did every move perfectly. When it changed to tango, he grabbed my hand and we started tangoing. His body was perfectly in sync with mine. I was amazed.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"What?' he asked.

"How did you dance like that?" I asked, "You knew every move that I did."

"Well, I did see you dance", he said.

I narrowed my eyes.

"Stalker", I said.

The next music played and he grabbed my hand and twirled me around.

"Wha-", I started to say.

He twirled me around and waltzed with me and all the other dance moves that I had never danced before.

"Oz-!" I exclaimed.

He smirked and twirled me around more.

I needed a break. I fell to the floor. Oz sat next to me and held out a hand.

"Tired?" he asked.

I nodded. I took his hand and got up.

"How do you know all these moves?" I asked.

"I'm a magician", he said smiling.

I scoffed.

"You took lessons huh?" I asked.

He smiled and turned around.

"Yes", he said pouting.

I smirked.

"Knew it", I said.

Then a girl came down the stairs. She had white hair and looked at me and Oz.

"Oz", she said smiling.

Oz turned and his smile disappeared. He grabbed my hand and brought me close.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I wanted to see you", she said.

"Well, I don't want to see you", he said, "You're not allowed here."

"You're mom let me in", she said.

Oz kept me close to him.

"Leave", he said, "I have no more to say to you."

"Well, I do", she said.

Her eyes started to water up.

"Why won't you accept me?" she asked, "Why do you keep pushing me away?"

"I told you I'm not interested in you!" he yelled.

The girl took a step towards him.

"Oz", she said.

"Go!' he yelled.

"Don't talk to my sister like that", said Break.

He came down and froze. He grabbed the girl's hand.

"Go away", growled Oz.

'No", said the girl, "It's not like you have a girlfriend."

Oz was shaking so much. I took his hand and stood in front of him.

"Leave him alone", I said sternly.

"Why?" she asked, "Who is she?"

"I'm his girlfriend", I said sternly.

"What makes you say that?" she scoffed.

"I am", I said.

"Prove it", said Break.

I froze. How could I prove it to them? I didn't know what to do.

"See you aren't his girlfriend", she said smiling.

I looked at Oz. He was surprised and looked down at our hands. I had to do what I had to do. I went closer to Oz. I had this feeling that I wouldn't regret what I was about to do. I stood on my tiptoes and gently held his face in my hands. I pulled him closer to me. His eyes were wide open.

"I'm sorry, Oz", I whispered quietly.

I pressed my lips against his. The girl cried out sadly. Break stopped her from attacking me. He was also surprised too. Oz was frozen. I didn't know how to feel then. Did I do good things or bad things?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for reviewing and reading! I am sooooo sorry to post this really late. Finals -.- I'm so sorry! I hope I made it entertaining for you to read. I'm not that good, but I'm trying! Anyways enjoy and review!**

**Alice's POV: **

"_Alice", said Break._

"_Yes?" I answered._

"_Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked._

_I looked down and blushed._

"_Oz is waiting for me", I said._

"_He can wait more", he said._

_I backed up a bit, but he came forward._

"_I love you", he said._

_I didn't say anything. I liked Oz, but Break was the popular guy at our school. I was the popular girl. They would always ship us together. _

"_I don't like you", I said, "Just because there are other people that ship us together doesn't mean we will be together."_

_Break grabbed my hand. _

"_Please", he said._

_Oz came in and looked in. He froze. Break pulled me towards him._

"_Do you think Oz will ever love you back?" he asked me loudly._

_I looked down. _

"_Come to me", he said, "I'll treat you better than anyone."_

_I nodded. He hugged me. _

I kissed Oz lightly on the lips. Oz stood frozen. After a while Break and her sister stormed off. I didn't know they left when Oz pressed a bit harder against my lips. My eyes snapped open and I backed away quickly to the far corner rubbing my lips quickly. Oz just stood there amazed. He was like that for a while. Just standing there with eyes open wide. I walked to him cautiously.

"Oz?" I asked.

I waved my hands across his face. He was still frozen. Lacie came down. She sniffed Oz. Then she peed on his foot. That somewhat snapped him back to reality.

"AH!" he exclaimed, "Lacie!"

I laughed so much.

"You have to clean it up", I said.

I walked to the door and went up for a cup of water. I could hear Oz complaining. I smiled to myself. I went to get water and I heard a crash. I looked and my mom dropped some spoons and forks. Break was there in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked angrily, "Get out!"

Break just stood there.

"I'm a customer", he said, "You can't just kick me out."

My mom stood up. She was a tall woman.

"Get out", she said, "Or I shall call the police on you."

Break smirked and scoffed.

"What did I do wrong?" he asked, "I didn't do anything wrong."

"You harmed my daughter", she said angrily, "How dare you."

"You want harm?" Break asked.

He raised his arm. I ran in front of my mom. His hand went sharply across my face. I felt the burn. I looked at him.

"Leave", I yelled.

He grabbed my shirt and pulled me to him.

"Who do you think you are?" he sneered.

A hand came down on Break's shoulder. Break turned and he got punched. I fell to the floor. Oz dragged him and threw him out of the restaurant.

"You come in again", he said, "I'll call the police on you for real."

He closed the door and walked away to the kitchen. My mom looked at my cheek.

"Are you ok mom?" I asked.

"Don't ask how I am, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine", I answered.

"Oh it's swollen", she said softly.

Oz came in and gave me an ice pack.

"Here", he said.

I took it and put it against my cheek.

"Thanks", I said.

He nodded. I noticed his fist were tight and white. My dad came to me and checked me.

"I will literally kill him for what he has done to you", he said.

Oz's parents came in and started to surround me and then they soon went back to the kitchen and talked with each other about Break. I walked upstairs to my room and I held my cheek with the ice pack. The cool ice was cooling my hot face. I ran into Oz.

"You look like your head got half cut", he said.

I hit him hard.

"Gross", I said.

He smiled and rubbed his arm.

"Sorry I didn't come early to save you", he said sadly.

"You disappointed me a lot", I said.

He looked down sadly.

"I'm sorry", he whispered.

"It's fine", I said, "I didn't expect you to come right on time."

Oz looked up and touched my cheek.

"You know I will always care about you", he said.

He walked to his room and stayed there for the whole day. I was in my room. Would my summer be a good thing or a bad thing?

**Time: Winter….**

"Hey Alice!" exclaimed a girl.

She caught up with me and handed me a bag.

"Merry Christmas!" she exclaimed.

I smiled and gave her an autograph.

"Merry Christmas!" I exclaimed.

She smiled and ran away. I've gotten lots of gifts from my fans. I looked in the bag and it was two scarves. They were both red. I looked at the note. One was for me and one was for Oz.

"Is that for me?" Oz whispered in my ear.

I jumped with a yelp and looked at him.

"You scared me", I said breathing heavily.

He smiled.

"I'm sorry", he snickered.

I narrowed my eyes. I tossed a scarf at him.

"That's yours", I snorted.

"It's like a couple scarf", he said happily.

I blushed.

"W...w...what are you talking about?!" I exclaimed.

I began walking quickly. Oz caught up with me and grabbed my arm.

"It's like a couple scarf", he repeated.

I blushed even more and started running.

"Waaaaiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttt", cried Oz.

He tried to catch up. I kept running and running. I got home and went to my room. I locked the door. I sighed. I was still blushing and I touched my cheek.

"Why am I blushing?" I asked my self.

There was a knock on my door. I froze.

"Aliiiiiiiiiceeeeeeeeeee", said a voice.

I froze. It scared me. It sounded like Break. How did he get in the house? The knob began to shake. I kept my back to the wall.

"Allllllliiiiiiiiiiiccccccccceeeeeee", it said again, "CCCCCCCCCCCoooooooooommmmmmmeeeeeeeeee outtttt."

I dug my feet in the ground. I began to sweat. the door began to bang.

"Come out", said a voice, "You can't hideee."

It made a laugh that was like Break's laugh. I was scared. I sighed and looked around for an escape. Then I stopped. I was running away from Break. I've never stood up for myself. I let him beat me up and use me. That got me angry. I got a bat and breathed in slowly. I was going to knock out that person. I threw open the door and I swung as hard as I could. I heard a dull bang and I opened my eyes. Oz was there holding the bat. His hand was shaking.

"Alice", he said, "You ok?"

I looked around. I was just dreaming. It was Oz knocking. I was getting voices in my head. I dropped the bat and looked at him.

"I'm sorry", I said shakily.

I sank to the floor. Oz kneeled next to me and touched my shoulder. I leaned into his touch shaking.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

I shook my head. I looked down at Oz's hand and it was red and shaky. I crawled to my bed and took out a First Aid box and took out a bandage. I wrapped his hand shakily. I was still shaking afterwards. He grabbed my hand and pulled me in for a hug.

"I'm here", he said.

Why was I acting like this? Why did I get a feeling that Beak would soon come and haunt me. I held on to Oz tightly.

"It's ok", he said, "I'm here."

He held me tight in his arms. It was warm. I slowly blacked out.

**Oz's POV:**

Alice's muscles relaxed. Her body went limp and she just leaned on my shoulder.

"Alice?" I asked her.

She didn't reply. I shook her a little bit. She still didn't respond. She must've passed out. I picked her up and took her to her bed. I laid her down slowly. I poked her cheek carefully. She moved, I stepped back quickly. She was alright again and I got an idea. I looked around and I kissed her lightly. She slapped me across the face hard and I hit the floor. I winced.

"Don't you dare do that again", she said in a scary way.

She slowly moved her head towards me like those horror robots. I gulped. I was done for. She fell back asleep again. I smiled and got up. Well, may she rest in peace. I walked out the door and went outside.

"Oz", said a voice.

I turned around and I saw Abyss. I narrowed my eyes.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"I came here to warn you", she said coldly.

I looked at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked suspiciously.

She smirked.

"I won't let Alice like you", she said, "I will bring her down slowly."

"Well, I'm going to stop you", I said.

She walked close to me.

"We shall see", she said, "Oh and one more thing."

She went went on her tiptoes as if to kiss me. I backed up quickly.

"You will go against me and Break in the next tournament", she smiled.

I walked away quickly. I was in anger. I tightened my fist. Sharp pain went up my arm. I looked at my hand. I remembered that Alice wrapped it up for me. I had a small smile. I looked around and saw a store. There was a lady there staring at me. I felt uncomfortable. I looked around and I was the only one there. I looked back at the lady and pointed at myself. The lady nodded and disappeared. I entered the store and the lady was there again.

"Ummm what do you need ma'am?" I asked.

"Well, do you want your fortune read?" she asked.

I scoffed.

"Ma'am, I know those don't work", I said.

She laughed. It was a creepy laugh that sent me chills down my back.

"I am the real fortune teller", she said.

I narrowed my eyes.

"How do I know if it's true or not", I asked.

"I'll do it for free", she said smiling.

I smirked.

"Now we're talking", I said happily.

She led me to a dark room. There was a crystal ball in the middle of the table. I sat down in one of the chairs. She looked in the ball.

"I want to know my future", I said, "Who is my match?"

She looked at the ball.

"I see a girl", she said, "With long dark brown hair."

"Alice", I said.

"Sh!" she shushed me.

I stayed quiet.

"She looks very fair yes", she said, "You must be patient with her. She can mess up a lot that can hurt you."

I nodded.

"You will have a good life", she said.

The ball dimmed.

"That's it?" I asked.

She nodded and got up. She gave me a small box.

"In there, it can help her and protect her", she said.

"Help her with what?" I asked.

She looked at me.

"Make her wear this", she said.

She kicked me out of the shop and I just walked out confused.

'What the heck is this?' I asked myself.

I opened the box and there was a necklace that had a silver heart locket with a small silver bell and inside the locket was a small blue diamond. It was glowing. I walked back to home and I saw Alice.

"Hey", I said.

Alice looked and smiled.

"Hi", she said.

I tossed her the box.

"Wear this", I said, "If you don't wear it, I will force it on you."

I walked away.

I could hear Alice gasp slightly. I smiled. I walked downstairs to get something to eat. Alice came running down to hug me.

"OZ!" she exclaimed.

She slipped and she fell down the stairs. Everything turned into slow motion. The bell rang and there was a blinding light. Her voice was echoing my name. What was that necklace that the old lady gave me?


End file.
